


Галлюциногенная пыль

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Мэйвис, детка! Не думаю, что уборка в книжном шкафу — как раз то, что тебе сейчас нужно.— Папа, я не могу смотреть на всю эту пыль! Ты когда-нибудь её вытирал?
Relationships: Dracula/Griffin (Hotel Transylvania), Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 1





	Галлюциногенная пыль

Дракула хвостиком ходил за дочерью.  
— Мэйвис, детка! Не думаю, что уборка в книжном шкафу — как раз то, что тебе сейчас нужно.  
— Папа, я не могу смотреть на всю эту пыль! Ты когда-нибудь её вытирал?  
— Конечно! Во время эстонских конфликтов точно, как помню…  
(Дракула упоминает войну 1600-1611 Беларуси со Швецией за Эстонские земли.)  
Вампирша закатила глаза:  
— Когда это было! И вообще, уборка никаким образом мне не повредит.  
— Ну смотри, — Дракула чихнул и взял с полки толстый старинный фолиант.  
— Что это?  
— Сборник зелий за 1790-е годы, — ответил граф.  
Мэйвис пожала плечами и смахнула с книги пыль:  
— Сколько у тебя старья, па.  
Вампир кивнул и чихнул.  
— Не удивлюсь, если ты ещё свой словник хранишь. — Девушка осторожно забрала сборник из рук отца и поставила на место. При этом из книги что-то высыпалось. — А это ещё что? — Мэйвис дотронулась подушечкой пальца до странного буроватого порошка и принюхалась, наклонившись. — Па, это что за?.. Пап? Папа, ты где?!  
Вампира словно корова языком слизала. Вампирша в растерянности потопталась на месте и снова вернулась к уборке. Однако какой-то подозрительный грохот в коридоре заставил её подпрыгнуть и отправиться на разборки.  
Судя пр всему, Гриффин нёс кому-то в номер прохладительные напитки. Ничего не подозревающий невидимка беспечно отнёсся к выплывшему из тёмного коридора Дракуле и уже хотел пройти мимо, как граф вдруг цепко схватил его за руку и прижал к стене. Естественно, напитки упали, стаканы разбились, а их звон как раз и привлёк внимание Мэйвис.  
— Марта! — тихо выдохнул вампир в ухо (и как только нашёл, оно же невидимое!) Гриффина, круговыми движениями поглаживая его напрягшиеся от страха соски.  
(То, что Гриффин ходит голым — общепризнанный канонный факт.)  
— ..? Драк, немедленно отпусти! — крикнул шокированной невидимка, яростно отбиваясь.  
Однако, к его ужасу, граф был всё же сильнее.  
— Куда ты, Марта, моя мышка? — он схватил дёрнувшегося Гриффина за подбородок и стал покрывать невидимое лицо поцелуями. — Ты обещала мне жаркую ночь…  
— Мнгф!.. Нифего я не обифял! — промычал невидимка. Он укусил зазевавшегося вампира за губу и, увидев выглянувшую в коридор Мэйвис, отчаянно закричал: — Помогите!  
— Па… Папа?! — Вампирша быстрее молнии выскочила из комнаты. — Так вот что это за порошок… Гриф, я уже иду!

***

В общем, вампира удалось — к счастью — быстро откачать, и он, шокированный собственным поведением, ещё долго извинялся перед своим барменом. Гриффин же был в глубоком культурном шоке. Его можно было понять — не каждый день невидимку с вампиршей путали!  
Мэйвис больше не решалась пробираться в личной библиотеке отца — а то вдруг зелье маразма отыщется?  
Галлюциногенный бурый порошок продолжал пылиться на полке.


End file.
